This invention relates generally to golf balls, and more specifically, to a multilayer golf ball. In particular, this invention relates to a golf ball having a core with one or more layers, at least one cover layer with a flexural modulus ranging from about 1,000 psi to about 200,000 psi and one or more mantle layers disposed between the core and cover layer. The multilayer golf balls of the present invention have been found to provide good distance and spin characteristics.
Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general types or groups: two piece balls or wound balls (also know as three-piece balls). The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Balls having a two piece construction are generally most popular with the average recreational golfer because they provide a very durable ball while also providing maximum distance. Two piece balls are made with a single solid core, usually made of a crosslinked rubber, which is encased by a cover material. Typically the solid core is made of polybutadiene which is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate and/or similar crosslinking agents and is covered by a tough, cut-proof blended cover. The cover is generally a material such as SURLYN(copyright), which is a trademark for an ionomer resin produced by DuPont. The combination of the core and cover materials provide a xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d ball that is virtually indestructible by golfers. Further, such a combination imparts a high initial velocity to the ball which results in improved distance. Because these materials are very rigid, two piece balls have a relatively low spin rate which makes them difficult to control, particularly on shorter approach shots. However, as golf ball manufacturers continue to improve the spin and feel characteristics of the two piece ball, it is likely that the two piece ball will continue to grow in popularity.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved ball which provides relative ease of manufacturing, durability and distance.
The present invention is directed towards a multi-layer golf ball which provides good spin characteristics, while also providing the distance, durability and relative ease of manufacturing.
The present invention is further directed towards a multi-layer golf ball which comprises a core with one or more layers; at least one cover layer; and one or more mantle layers disposed between the core and cover layer, wherein the mantle layer comprises dynamically vulcanized thermoplastic elastomer, functionalized styrene-butadiene elastomer, thermoplastic polyurethane, a thermoplastic polyetherester or polyetheramide, a thermoplastic ionomer resin, a thermoplastic polyester, another dynamically vulcanized elastomer, another a functionalized styrene-butadiene elastomer, another a metallocene polymer or blends thereof and/or thermoset materials.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is also directed towards a multi-layer golf ball which comprises a core; a cover layer comprising an inner layer and an outer layer, wherein the outer layer comprises a material with a lower melting point or heat of reaction temperature (also referred to as cure temperature) than that of the material of the inner layer; and at least one mantle layer disposed between the core and cover layer, wherein the mantle layer comprises dynamically vulcanized thermoplastic elastomer, functionalized styrene-butadiene elastomer, thermoplastic polyurethane or metallocene polymer and blends thereof.
The present invention is still further directed to a multi-layer golf ball which comprises a core, at least one cover layer and at least one mantle layer disposed between the core and cover layer wherein properties such as the thickness, hardness, flexural modulus, tensile modulus or Bashore resilience of the various layers is such as to provide a ball with optimum performance characteristics.